1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television signal receiver having a still image capture function and a mobile phone equipped with the television signal receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A still image capture function is the function of storing one frame of moving images displayed on a monitor as a still image (hereinafter referred to as a captured image) in a storage medium when a capture button is depressed by a user. This function is known in the art as well as a television signal receiver having the function.
The television signal receiver having the above function typically informs a user that an image capture has been performed by its on-screen display (OSD) function, for example, at the time when a captured image has been stored in a storage medium in response to depression of a capture button by a user. Consequently, video images of a television program may be partly hidden behind the information displayed by the OSD function, so that a user may be hindered from viewing the television program.
The conventional television signal receiver has another problem. The television signal receiver informs a user, by the OSD function, that an image capture has been performed, but it does not provide a user with any additional information related to the image capture, e.g., information about the format of stored video signals.
An imaging device is known that provides a user with additional information in storing a still image. It is designed to inform a user about the amount of storage available on a storage medium for storing still images (see, for example, Japanese laid-open patent publication 2003-259289).
Further, a digital camera is known that comprises a device for generating a shutter sound to inform a user that a still image has been stored without the use of image display (see, for example, Japanese laid-open patent publication Hei 7-177404).
However, even if the technologies disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication 2003-259289 and Japanese laid-open patent publication Hei 7-177404 are applied to the conventional television signal receiver, the above-described problems cannot be solved. More particularly, even with the application of the technologies, the conventional television signal receiver is incapable of informing a user that a captured image has been stored without hindering the user from viewing a television program as well as of providing a user with additional information related to an image capture.